A Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) provides highly available data by distributing data amongst a plurality of disks using a method defined by one of a plurality of RAID levels. In a system implementing RAID level 1, each disk in the system has an associated mirror disk, all data written to the primary disk being replicated on the mirror disk.